


and all alone

by thecanary



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Pre-Canon, ramble fic, self harm mention, still valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: (it's a sorry sight)just a bit of rambling about pre-canon Jem and Kieren's relationship! not too long, would love it if you gave it a read, it wont take you long!





	and all alone

having to tiptoe everywhere, feeling like she doesnt deserve to make a sound, for so long she was in the shadow of her big brother, he was an artist, he Understood music, he would talk with her in his soft pre-puberty voice, reading her poems that she didnt understand a word of but when she felt the sway of the words she believed his speech as gospel truth

 jem just Believing that she isnt Good enough

she needs to be quiet to let him be loud she knows

he keeps secrets so she needs to let him be heard

and then she gets her mixtape, a dedication to the wide eyed quiet girl, to help raise her into a wild eyed punk with poison on her tongue and rebellion in her lungs

as kieren's voice cracks with age, so does he - cracks appear, in his stories, gaps where he cant tell jem things, no, the loud girl he helped raise couldnt keep a secret that big, so he kept in hidden, she could hear his voice cracking on the phone to rick _no no no its not your fault rick its your dad rick its okay we dont need to go to your house rick its okay rick we always have the cave rick we have each other rick i_ \- , jem knows when to stop listening, when something isnt meant for her, she knows when he forgets to lock the bathroom, when she sees the cracks in his skin by accident, that she cant tell anyone. she should.

but its his secret, no accident on his part, just a decision hes decided to make. his voice cracks the last time she hears him - the letter from rick's mum, sharing the news, she should have known she should have known the swiss army knife was missing she should have known he was there the whole time! she thinks

in a crack in the earth, rocks weathered away, a hidden tunnel for a boy falling apart, hidden amongst the rubble of a world that is slowly doing the same


End file.
